The stranger
by larissamovies24
Summary: One night Connor finds a girl all alone in the forest, badly wounded, so he takes her home. Now he has to solve this Mystery, but how can he do that if she doesn't talk to him. Rated M cause of violence and language
1. Prologue

**A/N So, i never wrote an fanfiction before, i hope you like it. As every one says, i don't own anything, Ubisoft does. I only own my oc's, tough i would love to own AC, but a dream stays a dream.**

Chapter one Epilogue.

The night fall, the rain started to fall, the moon was hidden behind the tall tree's in the forest. She sat there, under, in a cave, all alone, no friends, family, no one, nothing she had left. She questioned herself, was it truly worth it, what she had done? The only thing she knew for sure it was better then staying, tough, the position she now was in was maybe worse, alone, in the forest, not knowing where she is. The rain started to fall harder, the sound reminded her, but it wasn't anything good. She closed her eyes crying very silent.

The rain stopped, she slowly crept out of the cave and saw it was midnight. She slowly walked forward and then saw a horse, her change, her only change to get away, there were problems tough, she had to get up on it and she had to drive, she didn't knew how. Slowly she crouched closer, and closer to the horse until she finally was in reach to climb up. She gathers all her strength and ultimately getting up. She took the reins but then. ''Hey!'' She quickly turned and saw a man behind her, then the horse reared and she fell of on her back. She groaned, tough he didn't hear it. He came closer and sat down near her. ''Are you alright?'' She didn't answer but tried to crawl away, but she couldn't, she had used all her power to get on the horse. ''Do you understand me?'' She gave a nod, but then, she passed away ''Hey! Hey...'' Those were the last word she heard. The man lifted her up, he took the reins of his horse and made sure she couldn't fall off. Then he drove away.

**A/N I hope you liked my first chapter, please review you know it. I will be updating soon**


	2. The start of a day

**A/N Hey this is my second chapter, i hope you like it :-) I'll update this one every Thursday.**

**Chapter two Start of the day**

A few hours passed, the sun started to rise, he left his horse at the stable and took the girl inside, she needed medical care, that was a thing that was sure. ''Achilles!'' He yelled walking inside. ''Co-...Who is she?'' The old man was confused, especially seeing an like dead body in the boy's hands. ''I...I don't know truly, but I know she needs medical fixes.'' Achilles looked at the girl and saw her white shirt teared apart and also saw a few cut marks. Achilles never really was into stranger helping but this girl needed it badly. ''Yes..Come, can you get her upstairs on your bed, ill go and get all I need to patch her up.'' He nodded and took her upstairs into his room, there he lay her down and took a good look at her. She had tall dark brown hair, she was wearing a broken white shirt with black pants. Achilles hasted upstairs and lay down his stuff. Achilles first started with patching the bandages on the places he could, somethings he had to close. He just wanted to start but then she awoke, Achilles could look a second or two, she had light blue eyes, as light as the sky. But after those two seconds she quickly crept back, eventually hitting her back to the wall. ''Calm down...You're safe.'' She looked at the man, that reminded her, the last night in the forest. She then looked around the room, she saw all sort of medical supplies on the table, the house was rather old, she then looked at herself, then she saw the bandages all over her body, maybe she was actually safe. ''See? There is nothing to worry.'' She slowly nodded.''You should rest, it really looks like these wounds are bad.'' Achilles said, he was right, what you could see was bad but he hadn't seen her back yet.''Girl, should I fix any place else?'' She didn't knew if she would nod or shook her head, if she would nod he would see her back, but he would ask, she didn't want to get those memory's back, so ultimately, she shook her head. Achilles was rather surprised by her answer. ''alright, Connor would you mind her sleeping here for a while, until dinner?'' Connor shook his head. ''Alright, I wanted to talk to you, please follow me down.'' Connor nodded and those two left the room. The girl looked at the bed, how long hasn't she slept on such a comfortable bed? She never had, she quickly fell asleep.


	3. Authors note

**Authors note**

**So yes, hello, i haven't uploaded in a while because of a reson, When i read everything back i wasn't happy and came to the conclusion that i'll abandon bith of my story's, and also, The stranger i have lost completly since i got a new laptop cause my old one was broken and lost everything. So this is the bad news, maybe i will re-write these one day but now any time soon**

**Good news, so i have been writing a lot lately with my new pc. I have not yet decided witch one but i will give you a quick review about them all, no summary, that's blowing the surprise**

***Assassin's Creed Unity, name- Betrayed, Decieved, follows the events with most of the time the novel. First person, journal like way**

***Assassin's Creed 2- name- Hope, Faith pt1. This will be a three or four part book/ story follows the Ezio trilogy. FIrst person first book, the rest third**

***Call of Duty advanced warfare. name-?, name i haven't decided yet. It happens in-game and will be third person, and one chapter after the game, one before.**

***The wolf among us. Name- ?, also undecided. It will stay at the events of the game with an OC as private detective then aiding Bigby Wolf. Third**

***Assassin's Creed 2- name- Hard is the way it is for us, follows the Ezio trilogy plays it only before the game, might come a sequel, first person**

***Assassin's Creed 3 name- Order, Purpose, Direction- Follows ac3, more likely ac Rogue, it will be first i think, not sure, i believe it is first.**

***Assassin's creed 3 name- My own path was paved with lies, follows the novel, Forsaken. It will be first, and like ways journal style.**

***Assassin's Creed Rogue- name- I live by my own Creed, it follows the game, and maybe a bit novel, i will have many non excicting parts since the game is only six sequences, it will be third or first, undecided.**

***Watch Dogs, name-?- About this story i have no details, i haven't even started it but i will.**

***Uncharted 1, 2 and 3, name-?- Not sure i will really write this but i have started to think and doing it, it will follow Nate's early life as for the game events.**

***Beyond Two Souls, name- Second soul, this one i have write, two chapters, it will be third but i might change it to first if i find that better fitting.**

***Grand Theft Auto 5- name-?- I have started a first chapter but i have been changing it a lot, it might not come soon, but it will come.**

**Other story/ games that might come, the ones above i make sure they will come, witch one first i won't tell, but i will upload once a week for sure and maybe more, but thats up to me. But other games, CoD MW3, CoD BO 2, Dishonored, Skyrim, far cry 3, The Last of us, Saints Row and The walking dead season 1 and 2, so you see there's many more to come but i'll focus more on the ones that i have an * with since they will come for sure. Thank you for reading this all, i apriciate it, i hope you enjoyed my story's.**


End file.
